Sesshomaru's Dream Girl?
by RyterHarpie
Summary: SesshyxOC. Sesshomaru saves an injured demoness, who didn't want to be saved. What could this mean for our cold hearted friend?
1. Chapter 1

**Ryter: I'm having a severe amount of writers block on my other project and the project I'm suppose to start, so I've decided to write a short Fluffy-sama fic, starring my anti-conscience. **

**Harpie: You don't have writers block. You're just lazy.**

**Ryter: You shut-up, and the rest of you please enjoy my story. (bows)**

**Disclaimer: I hate doing this, but I don't own anything Inuyasha, but I do own Harpie!**

**Harpie: No you don't. **

**Ryter: You suck.**

"**Words"**

'**thoughts'**

Jaken watched as Rin played. As much as he protested he didn't really mind watching her. His lord Sesshomaru had told them to stay there and had left without a word, which was his custom. Jaken lied back in the grass as Rin continued to pick floors. His eyes started to drift close when Rin let out a blood curtling scream.

Sesshomaru had gone off to inspect his territory. He had sensed a powerful youkai. He had gone in search of the demon who possed it, but couldn't pick up a scent. He was about to go start in the other direction when he heard Rin's scream. He took to the air quickly heading towards the spot where he had left Rin and Jaken.

'If Jaken has let anything happen to Rin, I will slice him in half, and this time I won't bring him back.'

Jaken ran over to where he had heard Rin scream. He was near to tears.

'Please be okay, please be okay. I DON'T WANT TO DIE FOR A HUMAN GIRL!'

He closed his eyes to say a quick prayer and tripped over something on the ground. He opened his eyes and came face to face with a severed demon's head. He screamed. Rin came over and stood kneeled down beside him. The little girl had tears in her eyes.

"Master Jaken, Master Jaken! You have to help me find her. She was hurt and she's gone now. Master Jaken please, help Rin find her!"

Jaken looked at her truly confused. He had no idea what she was talking about. After standing up and brushing his self off. He kicked the head.

"What are you talking about you foolish girl! What happened here?"

Rin wiped her eyes, tried not to cry.

"She is hurt because she saved this Rin."

Sesshomaru landed in the woods not too far from where he had left Rin. A female inu-youkai stood in front of him. She looked at him with total indifference. She was covered in blood and was surrounded by Rin's scent. Despite this he maintained his cool appearance.

"For what reason are you in this Sesshomaru's forest?"

She didn't answer she turned her back to him and started to walk away. He growled inwardly, careful not to let her hear it. He moved quickly and grabbed her shoulder. She stopped in her tracks.

"How dare you turn your back to this Sesshomaru. You shall die for your insolence."

She simply shrugged off his hand. Sesshomaru's eyes went red, he would make this insolent wench suffer. He raised his claws, but was stopped when he once again sensed the strong aura. It was coming from this girl. She tried once more to walk away, but this time her legs could not support her weight. She fell backward into Sesshomaru's arms. For the first time Sesshomaru noticed that she was severely injured. It was likely that she would die soon. He picked her up bridle style and started to carry her back to the place he had left Jaken and Rin. Normally he would have left her to die, but for some reason this female interested him. As he entered the clearing, Rin and Jaken came running to him almost instantly.

"Milord, demons have tried to attack Rin. I, of course, have taken care of them."

Sesshomaru ignored Jaken as he boasted and walked over to Rin. She almost knocked him over as she latched herself to his leg.

"Sesshomaru-Sama! You found her, the one who saved Rin! She is hurt. We must take her to the castle. May we Sesshomaru-sama?"

Sesshomaru turned around and walked past Jaken, who flinched slightly expecting a strike for lying. Instead Sesshomaru passed by him and kept walking, Jaken let out a sigh of reliefe.

"Come along. We will return to the castle. I will deal with you there Jaken."

Rin skipped behind her master as Jaken dragged his feet thinking of all the horrible things that would most certainly happen.

* * *

Harpie woke up in a cold sweat on a soft bed. She sat straight up and tried to catch her breath. She looked around at her lavished surroundings, wondering where the hell she was. The last thing she remembered was saving that human brat from that group of demons. 

'God, this is stupid. Where am I? I know this isn't home, because there's a bed.'

She threw off the covers on her, and tried to stand up, but she ended up toppling on the floor.

'Stupid, lazy, good for nothing legs, why won't you work? Damn, I feel like I was chewed on by a cat.'

"Oh, no! Rin will help you back on the bed."

Rin entered the room and ran over to Harpie. She helped her to stand up.

"You shouldn't move yet, you are very hurt. Rin helped the doctor to bandage you."

Harpie looked down and saw that most of her body was covered in bandages, than looked back up at the little girl.

"Hey, you're the little human from the field. Do you think you can tell me where we are?"

"Of course, we're in Lord Sesshomaru's castle. He brought you here, because you saved Rin!"

"Okay….And who is Rin?"

Rin smiled like this was the most obvious question in the world.

"Rin is Rin, but who are you?"

"Right, I'm Harpie."

Rin bowed and turned to leave.

"Thank you for saving me, Harpie-san!"

As Harpie watched Rin skip away, she lay back and let herself think about what she had gotten herself into.

"How do I get myself into this stuff? This is what you get for saving people. I wonder what this Sesshomaru guy is like. Oh well, a bed is a bed, better than the hut I guess."

She closed her eyes and drifted into sleep. She would worry about meeting the demon who had saved her later. Right now she could use a nice long bit of shut eye.

**Ryter: That was great wasn't it?**

**Harpie: That sucked monkey balls.**

**Ryter: I know. Do you have to be so honest all the time? (sigh) Everyone reading this, do me a favor and send me a good review. I'll keep writing this while I fight my writer's block.**

**Harpie: Don't you mean laziness?**

**Ryter: (taking out a mallet) Die! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ryter: Hi, peoples, I'm back. And with me as always is my ever present dark side Harpie!**

**Harpie: Yo.**

**Ryter: I wasn't planning on updating this soon, but then again, I wasn't expecting any reviews really.**

**Harpie: Yeah, especially since you kinda suck as a writer.**

**Ryter: Please shut-up! This chappie is dedicated to Salrynn Goddess of Shadow and blackrosegem. Thanks a lot for the kind words. **

**Disclaimer: Please not again, I don't own anything. REALLY!**

Harpie walked down the hallway towards Sesshomaru's study. He had asked to meet for her presence. When she entered the room Sesshomaru's head was down. He didn't raise his head or acknowledge her presence in anyway. She studied him, inspecting every line and contour of his face.

'So this is the great Sesshomaru. I should've guessed when we were in the forest, the white hair is a dead give away that he's one of InuTaisho's sons.'

She was so involved in her thoughts that she didn't realized that she was staring, until she noticed his eyes locked on hers with the same intensity. She didn't break the eye contact and he didn't look away.

"You are here so that I may repay a debt to you. You may stay only until you are fully healed do you understand this?"

She nodded her head, but didn't break the stare.

"I understand and I'll be gone as soon as possible. I don't want to be here anymore then you want me here."

She turned away and left his room.

'I have got to get out of here. This place is not for me.'

"Harpie-san! You're still here! Will you play with Rin?"

Harpie let out a sigh. This kid was cute, but she couldn't let the little one get too attached. She wanted to tell Rin no, but Rin looked up at her with the biggest puppy eyes that Harpie had ever seen. It was impossible to not say yes. She took Rin's hand and smiled down at her.

"Okay, Rin-chan. I think I should teach you how to hunt."

Sesshomaru walked through the garden. After his little chat with Harpie he couldn't get her off of his mind. He couldn't understand what it was he felt for her. She was, after all, and insolent dog. She was not worthy of a word from him, much less his thoughts. He wandered through the gardens when he heard Rin whimper in frustration. He walked on, careful not to be seen. He looked as Rin kept pouncing unsuccessfully trying to catch some small animal. It was enough to make even Sesshomaru smile.

"Harpie-san, Rin can't catch them! They are too fast."

He watched as Harpie walked over to her and smiling took her into her arms. Harpie's black and red hair blew in the wind as she comforted the child.

"Don't worry Rin. I'm sure you'll get it soon. What do you say we go in and see if we can scare Jaken into making us something?"

Rin smiled up at her, then took her hand and pulled her towards the house. Sesshomaru stood still and watched Harpie's back as she walked away. Even after she had gone into the house he didn't look away. After what seemed like hours he snapped back to reality and walked towards his castle.

'What spell has this whence cast on me.'

What ever evil she had put on him he would put an end to it.

* * *

He had finally gotten away from his advisors, and had even assigned some busy work to Jaken. He now walked down the hallway. His footsteps unhurried, but somehow urgent. He realized that it was late, but he had much to discuss with the witch. He finally reached his destination, her room. He opened the door and entered silently. She lay asleep on her bed. He walked to her side and sat on her bed. She rolled over to face him, but didn't wake up. He moved a strand of red black hair behind her ear. She nuzzled up closer to him. He looked down at her. He didn't pull away. It felt right to be close to her, even if it was only as she slept. 

'No, I am lord of the western lands I can not succumb to such trivial emotions as lust or love.'

He stood to leave, but stopped as something tugged at his kimono. Harpie had taken hold of it. Sesshomaru smirked inwardly. He didn't wish to wake her, so he sat back on her bed. He couldn't stop his eyes from wandering over her. She finally turned over and let go of his kimono. He stood to leave, but stopped in his tracks when he heard the words that escaped from her lips.

"Sesshomaru."

He looked back at her, she was still asleep, but now she was mumbling. Every other word was his name. He bent down and laid a kiss on her forehead. She sighed and smiled slightly in her sleep. Sesshomaru didn't want to leave her now, but his pride would not let him stay in her room. He carefully closed the door as he left.

'There is much I must learn about this Harpie. She is of interest to me.'

**Ryter: Well there you go. I hope you liked it everybody. I promise that the next chapter will be longer. Now Harpie do you have anything to add?**

**Harpie: No, (She's hit over the head) Fine. Thanks to everyone reading and we'll update soon. Now will you untie me?**

**Ryter: Maybe later. Bye everyone. Oh, and be kind Review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Ryter: I'm as surprised as anyone that I decided to keep writing this. I just wouldn't feel right if I didn't finish it.**

**Harpie: and because of that she is going to make you all suffer through another chapter. Yippie.**

**Ryter: (hitting her with a rolled up news paper) No, Bad girl! Ya'll read the story while I straighten this matter out.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Inuyasha, or even Sesshomaru, but I don't.**

Harpie was back to her old self, all of her wounds had healed.

'Finally! Three days here has been like hell. I can't wait to get back on the road.'

Even as she thought this she couldn't help but look back as she reached the castle gate. It was too early for anyone to have noticed that she had gone. That was the way she wanted, to disappear without a trace, like the wind. Despite this she had to say one last good-bye, even if no one was around to hear it.

"See ya kid. Watch after that pompous lap dog for me. Hope we meet again out here in the real world."

She turned around and walked away down the road, banishing the mental picture of Sesshomaru's golden eyes and silver hair.

* * *

She kept walking until she was a long ways into the forest. It was a peaceful enough day, but something didn't feel right. She jumped to the side as a large object came hurtling towards her from out of the blue. It looked like a…a giant boomerang?

"What the hell?"

She bent down and snarled in the direction that the attack had come from. From out of the woods step two women both in towels. The one with the ponytail was practically yelling.

"You stupid PERVERTS! We can't even take a bath without you…."

She stopped mid-sentence when she saw Harpie. She immediately went on the defensive. While the other stood behind her.

"Who are you, and what are you here?"

It took everything Harpie had to remain even a bit calm.

"I'm Harpie, and **_I_** wasn't doing anything here. I was passing through when **_you_** threw that over grown wooden toy at me!"

The other girl walked between them and smiling tried to calm both of them down.

"Uhm….We're really sorry about the...uhmmm…friendly fire. We thought you were one of our friends who had come to take a peek. You see there's a hot spring right through there, and...and we're really sorry. I know, why don't we make it up to you? We're in a village not too far from here. Maybe you should spend the night with us! There'll even be a big dinner."

'Ha! If this is how they treat their friends. I wouldn't want to see what they do to an enemy.'

She was going to pass on the whole going into a village thing. She was a lot more comfortable camping out, but her stomach cried out for food so, after the girls had dressed, she followed them to the village.

Sesshomaru had watched as she met up with the females of Inuyasha's pack. He had been there when she had left the castle, and disregarding his better judgment had followed her. Now he cringed at the prospects of her meeting his half-breed brother. He stayed at a distance, careful that he didn't let her catch his scent. He did not want to be detected just yet. He was content to follow her, until he could make his move. 

They had arrived at the house they were staying in without incident, and Harpie had even learned a little about them, including the name of everyone in the group. Now, as they sat in the room and waited for their traveling companions to get there. The first to come in was a little Kitsune crying at the top of his lungs. He ran and jumped into Kagome's arms and told her all about what had happened, between sobs.

"Kagomeeeee! Inuyasha hit me!"

Inuyasha entered the room, obviously still upset. As soon as he entered, Kagome Yelled sit and he hit the floor.

'So, they really do treat their friends like that. Cool.'

She watched with interest as Inuyasha got up and started fighting with her.

'I wonder if they like each other. They don't really hide it very well, but I have been wrong before.'

She was caught up in this kind of thought until she felt something squeeze a private area. Without thinking she punched whoever was beside her hard in the face. He went flying through the wall. Everything went quiet for a moment, as everyone looked at her red face and the giant hole in the wall. Sango was the first to talk. She had a look of disappointment on her face.

"I guess you just meet Miroku."

She walked over to check on him and Shippo wander over and shook his head. Inuyasha looked from them to Harpie. She was still pissed beyond all reason. He looked at her, but talked to Kagome.

"Hey, Kagome, who's this? She smells demon."

"Inuyasha this is Harpie, Harpie Inuyasha."

"Yo."

They stared at each other with open curiosity. She locked on to his eyes after a while, and noticed something there. It took a minute, but it was a shocking recognition. He had the same eyes as Sesshomaru. She almost broke at in hysterics. She stood up without saying a word she.

'So this is Sesshomaru's brother. They're completely different. They probably hated each other growing up.'

An image of a small Sesshomaru wrestling with a tiny Inuyasha for a toy flashed through her mind. She smirked to herself.

Sesshomaru watched as she left the others behind. He had seen what the monk had done and was furious. 

'I should rip off that despicable human's arm, and beat him to death with it.'

Red flashed in his eyes, but he remained calm. No, he would not go after the monk tonight. Instead he would follow Harpie. It was time for him to talk to her.

**Harpie: Sorry, about that. Ryter would be doing this, but she's curled in a ball cracking up. She gets this way when big gooey love scenes pop up. **

**Ryter: (rocking back and forth) Think rainbows, puppy dogs, Sesshy naked. AHH! NO NOT THAT. T RATING! T RATING!**

**Harpie: Riiiiight, okay keep a look out for the next chapter. If she's like this she's bound to finally write something good. Send us a review so she'll stop. Please. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Ryter: After a lot of thought I'm back. It always takes me a while to get into the sweet and fluffy stuff.**

**Harpie: Translation, she was working on something else.**

**Ryter: After this is done, you are so going into a lake somewhere. Ignoring her, I hope that you'll enjoy this…this…**

**Harpie: Mush.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. NOTHING!**

Harpie walked through the woods. She was happy to get a little time alone, but it would be dark very soon.

'I should head back. I doubt that those morons will save me any food.'

She turned around to go back, but was stopped by the stoic lord of the west. She didn't let her surprise show on her face. Instead she tried to walk past him, but Sesshomaru stepped in her way.

"We have much to discuss demoness."

"You're wrong. You've repaid you debt, there's nothing more for us to 'discuss'."

She tired once again to move past him. This time he let her pass, but only a few steps. Not turning to face her he spoke.

"Really, I'd think you wouldn't mind talking to me. You did dream of me didn't you?"

Harpie spun around without even thinking. She was furious.

"How did you?! You BASTARD!"

She ran at him and tried to swipe him with her claws, but he easily caught her hand.

"So, I guess I was right."

He gave her a smirk that at any other time would have been sexy, but now all it did was make her madder. She brought her leg up to make a kick, but he was too fast. He let go of her arm, and easily took hold of her leg.

'urgh, he's fast. I've never been this glad to have pants on.'

He moved in close to her, they're faces almost touching. She glared at his beautiful face.

"Why do you fight? You wanted this Sesshomaru, and now you have him."

"I'm sorry '_my lord', _but I have no intention of becoming you're bed toy. I'm not one of you're servants girls who swoon at you're approach."

She thought she was prepared for anything, but what he did took her by surprise. He leaned in close to her ear, making her shiver involuntarily, and gently spoke into her ear.

"Don't you wish you were though? Just so you could be closer to me."

She pushed him back, than slapped him with all of her strength. She looked down, so that he couldn't see her face.

"You're worse then that stupid monk. He's a pervert, you're just sick."

She turned so that her back was facing him, but didn't make another move.

"Sesshomaru, why did you come after me? What is you're reason for doing this?"

He was once again in front of her. He forced her to look up at her. She didn't try to break his hold. She let him see the tears and hate that he had caused. He wiped away her tears.

"You shall not cry, not tonight. You asked why I came, it should be obvious. I came for you."

He leaned in and captured her mouth with his. Harpie's eyes went wide for only a moment, before she returned the kiss with just as much passion. She pulled back and looked at him. The sun had set long ago, and the full moon now gave him and almost ethereal glow. She smiled at him, than moved away from him. He watched as she started back towards the village, utterly confused and, even though he would never admit it, hurt.

"Where do you think you're going? We are not through here."

"For now we are Sesshy. Unless you want you're baby brother out here looking for me. We'll have to continue our _discussion_ some other time."

Sesshomaru couldn't help but smirk as he watched his red haired vixen walk away.

'May the gods have mercy on me when I take her as my mate. There's sure to be trouble.'

He silently began to walk behind her. He would keep watch over her for tonight, until she left his idiot brother's pack.

**Ryter: I would like to remind my readers that this is rated T. That gives me a lot of freedom, but well…..I can't do any, uhm…..**

**Harpie: She can't write about the nasty. Bummer right?**

**Ryter: Thank you Miss Blunt. **

**Harpie: No, problem. **

**Ryter: ANYWAY, I have one more chapter to go. So keep a look out for the final chappie!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ryter: The last chapter!**

**Harpie: Finally! took you long enough. Moron. **

**Ryter: Someone please kill her. Please.**

**Harpie: Just get on with the best part of this whole story, the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own anything.**

Sesshomaru stood idly by a deserted pass. He had watched her leave behind his half brother and the others a while ago and come this way. She would be there in a few moments. It took all of his will power not to go off and just grab her. He stood and waited. She came down the road almost agonizingly slowly. When she finally reached where he was standing he took her in his arms and hugged her close. He felt her smile into his shoulder.

"You should not have kept this Sesshomaru waiting. You will have to be punished for that."

She playfully pushed away from him and walked in the other direction, swaying her hips as she went. She smirked as she saw him follow.

"Oh, really my lord? You would hurt me? I think that's a bit cold hearted don't you?"

He took hold of her from behind and pressed her against his chest. He leaned down and growled as he nuzzled into her shoulder.

"Haven't you ever been taught not to turn your back on a demon? There are so many things he can do from that position."

"And what are you thinking of doing?"

He let a small laugh escape him. He loved this woman with his whole being. He picked her up and took to the trees, leaping from one branch to another.

"Where are you taking me? I really don't like surprises."

"Quiet. I have already told you that I am going to punish you for your insolence, and I intend to."

They continued to travel through the woods until they arrived at a lush clearing. A beautiful waterfall thundered near them. Sesshomaru sat down on the grass with her in his lap.

"Sesshomaru, where are we?"

He didn't answer. Instead he gently licked the place where her collarbone and neck meet. He thought about how nice it would be to mark her as his own, and claim her as his mate.

She shuddered slightly under his touch. It only helped to urge on his youkai, some how he held back though.

"This is my clans mating grounds."

Her head turned around quickly, so that he could look at him. He lightly touched her cheek with the back of his hand.

'She is so strong all of the time, it's almost nice to know that this side of her is for me and me alone.'

Harpie's eyes showed so many unasked questions and fears. As if reading her mind he reassured her.

"You are the only female to be brought here, since my father brought my mother. You are my first choice for a mate, and my last."

She jumped on him, nearly knocking him over, as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"You must have a hard time controlling you're people if this is how you punish them."

He raised his eyebrow smirking.

"You don't think that this is punishment do you? I still have so much more in store."

He took her arm and kissed it leaving small bite marks as he went up it. As he got closer to her neck he started to bite harder. He stopped as soon as he reached her neck, drawing circles with his tongue on her throat. He pulled away when he heard her sigh. He stood and walked to the shore. She sat straight up and watched him go.

"Sesshomaru, bad dog! You know better than to stop unless told to."

He smiled at her, and with his back towards her took off his armor and shirt. He stepped into the water. Over his shoulder he beckoned for her to follow him. She didn't hesitate. She walked over to the water and stepped in without taking her clothes off. He took her head and together they walked under the waterfall.

"You know that you're clothes will be soaked, don't you?"

"Yes, but until the time I'm going to be mated."

He bit her as a reprimand for that comment, but did not push the subject. He would take her right now, if it weren't for the fact that he still had to make proper arrangements and discuss his choice with his advisers. He growled at the small things that kept them apart. She didn't notice. She could not get passed the feel of how warm he was in comparison to the water that cascaded around them. She pressed as closely as she could to his warmth.

"Sesshomaru, we must stop now or I don't think we'll be able to go back."

He snarled in frustration, but nodded his agreement. He carried her out of the water, and together they fell asleep in the grass, holding each other.

The next morning Harpie awoke in the arms of Sesshomaru. She took in the magnificent sight in front of her. She hated what she had to do, but it couldn't be helped. She moved away from him, careful that she didn't awaken him. She kissed his forehead and turned to leave. Her head dropped as she tried to explain herself to her sleeping companion.

"I'm sorry to leave you now. I don't want to go now, but there is so much you don't know about me. So much I have yet to learn about myself."

She new that that would not be enough to satisfy the need to say good-bye. She bit down on her wrist until she drew blood, holding her wrist towards the sky, she made a vow.

"Sesshomaru, by every drop of blood in my veins, I promise that I will return to you. I will be yours, and you will be mine. Never forget that my lord, Never! If I come back and you have, I'll be truly pissed. I love you my Sesshomaru."

With that she walked away. Not daring to look back at his sleep form, or else she would be tempted to turn around. When she was almost completely out of sight, Sesshomaru opened his eyes and watched her go. He had heard her go, but had not tried to stop. Now as she left him behind, he whispered what he should have told her so much sooner.

"I will never forget. I love you, Harpie."

**Ryter: I told you it be short, but it sure was sweet. **

**Harpie: Whatever. If you ever put me in anything this sappy again I will do so many horrible things to your computer.**

**Ryter: NO! IT'S THE ONLY THING I HOLD DEAR!**

**Harpie: Baka.**

**Ryter: Anyway Thanks a lot for reading. I left the end open for a sequel, maybe.**

**Harpie: Ah, hell. **

**Ryter: Review and tell me what you thought about it. Please and thank you!**


End file.
